My Bittersweet Butterfly
by Tsuk-Tsuk
Summary: This story takes place years ago, when Takasugi Shinsuke was but a child. There, he meets a young girl, naive, hasty, and scared, just like him, a lost soul in the world, without a light. But love can be cruel... Takasugi Shinsuke x OC, probably no extreme sexual content. Remade.
1. Chapter 1

The group of eighteen children sat on the worn out tatami of the school house, each attending to their own activities.

From his spot in the corner on his blanket, he could see Baiko Yokoyama, the youngest student, standing on a tower of teetering textbooks and laughing as the structure beneath him swayed from side to side. Katsura Kotaro was at his cot, reading from a dusty scroll, ignoring everyone else. Sakamato Tatsuma was constructing a complex origami thing, and a small crowd had gathered before him.

Takasugi, from his spot in the corner, looked enviously at Baiko as his friends came to his aid as he fell. They laughed, play-pushing each other. Takasugi rubbed his murky green eyes, and made a slight tsking noise. Who was he to care about them?

_Most importantly... where's Shouyou-sensei?_

Shouyou-sensei had left over an hour ago, and had yet to return.

Suddenly, a triumphant crow arose from the group of boys. It came from Kyoden, the snotty boy, in Takasugi's perspective. No one knew what his last name was, since he was an orphan leftover from a deadly fire when he was just a baby. Shouyou-sensei had been kind enough to take him in as a student. Takasugi expected that a boy like him would be quiet and shy, but somehow, Kyoden was the exact opposite.

"I caught it!" he yelled lifting a small paper box into the air. His long black braid swang from side to side as he jumped up. Immediatly, all the other boys ran over to him to see what all the yelling was about, everyone except one green-eyed boy.

Takasugi sat from his spot and watched, snorting. Kyoden was a stupid brat, nothing more. He was happy to see that Katsura had lost interest in the paper box and had retired to his cot to continue reading.

He smiled slightly. This was why he and Katsura sometimes got along; they were both semi-loners, and had more important things to do than to pay attention to what everyone in the world was fussing about.

Takasugi directed his attention back to the crowd, sniffing. A loud, rough crack sounded from somewhere within the mob, and the children there gasped.

The room was silent for a while, excluding the occasional sound of unrolling paper from Katsura's scroll. Takasugi rolled his eyes. So much uneeded drama.

Baiko gingerly lifted up the paper container, and Takasugi thought he saw a smudge of black on it. A small, clear tear slowly slid down the left side of his face, as Baiko stared at the box. He was just about to open it, when Kyoden snatched it from his hands, crumpled it, and tossed it out the open door.

"What are you, wimps? You're nothing like samurai, it was just some stupid butterfly." he said, glaring at the assembled group before him. Several of them flinched, while others slightly moved back.

Takasugi heard a small growl, and made a small shift in his position to see where the sound came from. His eyebrows raised a bit as he realized that it came from Katsura.

The long-haired boy threw his scroll down, and shot a look of malice at Kyoden. He responded with his own, hateful glare.

"A life is a life, and you throw it away like that?" Katsura asked angrily, making a tight fist.

"Idiot, how could a samurai care about butterflies? He kills hundreds of men everyday, it shouldn't bother him to take another life." Kyoden retorted, picking up a spare wooden sword. Though the flat thick wood most likely wouldn't cut someone, it could still break a few bones. Katsura slowly looked around for a weapon, but to his dismay, they were all on a rack outside, behind his opponent.

Takasugi yawned and tried not to care. He studied Kyoden's battle pose. It was weak and flawed, since he held the weapon leaning towards his right, which opened his less dominant side, his left, to attack.

Of course, Katsura was at a disadvantage, being unarmed and less bulky than Kyoden. Most of the other boys had backed away towards the wall, looking scared. Kyoden lunged forward, holding the blade in the front stabbing position.

Then it all happened so fast. Maybe he blinked, but before the sword could reach Katsura, a hand had grasped the neck of Kyoden's plain kimono, stopping the boy. Takasugi was impressed, as Shouyou-sensei seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Or perhaps it was that his senses weren't good enough to detect the teacher.

"Now now, no fighting." he said calmly, looking at both the bokuto and Katsura's fists. The man smiled his cheery smile, and released his hold on his student. Then he gestured towards the doorway. Many of the boys, from their spots near the worn-out wall, turned their faces towards the open doorway. Takasugi did the same, but all he saw was a dry well and a few clumps of green grass, scattered over the dusty ground.

A grunt sounded, coming from outside.

"Can you walk in and introduce yourself?" Shouyou-sensei called, still smiling.

A small head popped out from the right. It was messy, scratched, and covered with patches of dirt. The boy himself looked scrawny, and wore a black kimono, which was strangely clean. His silvery hair was curled, but Takasugi couldn't tell if it was natural or messed up.

"Um. Hi." His mouth seemed to have difficulty forming the simple words. He scratched his head.

"Er. Um. I'm Gintoki Sakata." His eyes were blood-red and determined, as if he didn't want to look shy.

Those same blood-red eyes then turned to a certain green eyes boy, and they both sat there, staring at each other with intense gazes. It only lasted a second or two, but Takasugi was mildly impressed. It wasn't everyday that he saw a newbie with the guts to stare at him.

Then the newcomer sneezed, and sniffed, and he sat down outside.

Shouyou-sensei gestured for him to enter. Gintoki stared at him blankly.

"Why don't you come in? Takasugi, lend him your blanket."

At first, he didn't hear his name, but when he noticed all the eyes on him, he was jolted awake from his distracted thoughts.

Takasugi pulled the cloth out from under himself without expression, and threw it to his master The grey sheet twirled in the air, forming detailed designs that only Takasugi could see. Shouyou-sensei handed it to Gintoki, who slowly stepped inside. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kyoden studying the new student with a critical gaze as if he were a prize horse.

Then, Gintoki wiped his dirty face in Takasugi's blanket.

εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз

Though he knew it was because Gintoki didn't know the rules, Takasugi was quite angry with the new boy.

First, during writing lessons, when Takasugi went to the bathroom, the newcomer had switched their work, leaving Gintoki with all the answers and Takasugi with a blank piece of paper. Then, he had 'returned' the blanket, which was now covered with various stains from who-knows-what. Finally, when Shoyou-sensei went to town to do an errand during dinner, Gintoki had stolen Takasugi's meal while he was cleaning the bokuto as punishment for not doing his work during class.

Shouyou-sensei was out for the night, though Takasugi doubted that he would be of much help with this problem.

That night, Takasugi couldn't sleep. He was shivering on his cot while the others, warm and full, were sleeping soundly. His dislike for Gintoki curdled into hate as he cursed him for humiliating him. His thoughts raced through his mind, but it bothered him. It bothered him that he wasn't favored by his teacher anymore.

Slowly, he slid off his cot and walked outside, wearing only his kimono. The full moon shone brightly, like a sparkling pearl illuminating the sea of night. The fish in the sea in the sky were the twinkling stars, each of them seeming so distant and different from people. He stared at the sight, and took a short walk.

During the night, no one was out, so he ventured alone, into the woods surrounding the school. Trees towered over him like giants, and their leaves swayed with the breeze. He shivered, but walked on.

As he strolled through the forest, he paid more attention to his surroundings. The small mushrooms stuck out of tiny cracks in the ground, in a struggle for survival. Moss was almost everywhere, giving the dark forest a greenish glow. No matter how deep he went, the moon always led the way, piercing through the murky night. It was, perhaps, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Takasugi let out a rare, full smile as he broke pit into a run, delighted by the freedom.

He laughed, and was even surprised by his own recklessness as he dashed through the woods. But something made his mad run stop.

_"Oraga zaisho ni kite miyashanse kome no choi choi!_

_Naruki ga ojigi suru ha yassho!_

_Makkasho! Shan shan shan!"_

Takasugi was stunned by the voice; he thought that he was all alone. Curious, he tried to find the owner of the voice. He headed in the direction in which he thought that it had come from.

Past the gnarled oak with nine holes, then over the silvery stream. Through the formation of huge tortoise-shaped boulders, and under the maple leaf alcove. Panting, Takasugi took a deep breath, then several more. He looked up to see where he was.

Instead of seeing a piecec of scenery, all he saw was a face. The face of a girl with silver hair, like Gintoki's.

She wrinkled her nose.

"What are you doing in my hiding spot?" she haughtily demanded, pulling out a katana.

**Dat... I dunno. First try at a fanfiction. It's hard to capture all of Gintama's awesomness :0** **It ****_is_**** kinda shortish...**

**Anywho, I might've messed up some facts... Not that sure. I need to finish the anime, now that I think of it.**

**-Tsu**


	2. Chapter 2

Takasugi looked at her in the face. She had short red hair, that must've been dyed. Her eyes were also red... just like that stupid kid, Gintoki.

"I don't see your name here."

He shrugged and sat on the slightly damp grass, though he kept a steady eye on her blade. He guessed that she probably didn't know how to use it, and even if she did, she couldn't wield it effectively.

"I'm asking you a question, stupid. Answer it." she demanded once more, as she walked up to him and put the sword at his neck. The cold steel felt so strangely familiar, though that should've been expected, as he worked with swords.

"I just wandered here. Happy?" he snorted. Truth be told, he had never dealt with women before. There were a few who wandered in the school area every so often, but he and the rest of the students had never approached one, much less converse with them. In his opinion, Takasugi thought that girls were brainless and useless.

Apparently she was half-satisfied with his verbal answer. Good thing she couldn't hear him think.

"Well, remember, this place is mine. You can stay here with my permission. Which I grant you." She sheathed the weapon in a worn-out wooden scabbard, and sat down next to him.

"It's nice to have company..." she said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What's a girl like you doing out in the middle of the night?" he asked, ignoring her statement.

"What are you doing here?" she retorted.

Takasugi thought for a long time. What was he doing here at a time like this? Sure, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while, but why did he come outside? To get away from Gintoki? To get away from the sorrow that filled him when he realized he was no longer Shouyou-sensei's favorite student? He tried to give her a composed answer.

"I... Just wanted to get away from the stupid world." he admitted. It was the truth, at least he thought so. What he said now was probably the most open thing he had ever said in his life.

"But I'm only answering because I don't want you to poke me in the neck with that stick."

She rolled her eyes, but when her red pupils met his, they were filled with understanding.

"I know how that feels... The world is stupid." she replied softly.

He snorted, and looked at her with a bored gaze. The last thing he needed now was a stranger's pity. She must've saw his look, for her face fell a bit, after she realized that her words meant nothing to Takasugi.

"Akamatsu."

He blinked, and almost didn't realize that she had said something. He looked at her pointedly for a small moment, then pretended to look at the trees surrounding the clearing. They were ancient and had bumpy bark by the look of the wrinkles.

"Akamatsu. Miyu Akamatsu. That's my name."

Takasugi shrugged, showing that he didn't care. But secretly, he took note of it. Looking up, he gazed at the endless night sky. Not knowing why, he felt more open now, like the atmosphere.

"I'm..." he hesitated, but remembered what Shouyou-sensei had told him. Hesitation was a horrible thing to show, unless required.

"I'm Takasugi. Takasugi Shinsuke."

Miyu smiled a bit, and looked up at the sky as well. Fireflies darted about, illuminating bits and pieces of the darkened world, while the stars and moon lit the rest. A cool breeze blew past him, ruffling his hair, as well as hers.

Then a butterfly flew by, it's delicate yellow wings glowing in the moonlight. Slowly, it dipped towards Miyu, and as Takasugi watched in hidden amazement, the creature approached her hand, which she held up in front of her, and landed on it without fear. She moved her hand so Takasugi could see.

"Isn't it beautiful? I named this one Tsubasa, because of the way it's wings are symmetrical."

He stared at the creature. Was Katsura right? Was it a life, even if it was a small and worthless one in his eyes? Then he remembered he had a reputation to live up to.

"You named a butterfly? Smart idea." he grunted, but his eyes were fixed on the insect.

A life... what is a bug's life to a samurai?

Miyu must've noticed him staring, because she looked at him oddly.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked warily, as if Takasugi had been thinking about ways to kill it.

"Looking." He kept his eyes trained on the insect, who would flutter it's wings ever once in a while.

Maybe... I'm lucky to be able to live in a world with such wonderful creatures?

The theory sounded weak, but all the more true because of it.

"The world is weak... but a wonderful place." he mused aloud, completely forgetting where he was. It was like he had crawled out of the shell that everyone knew.

She nodded, and he admired her a bit, just a bit. It was strange to see a girl with more logic than looks.

Miyu blew on it's wings, and it went flying into the sky, to dance with others. Takasugi watched.

"You're welcome here anytime you want... If you want to become friends with me, that is." She winked, and gave him a smile. Takasugi groaned inwardly, and wondered how he got himself into these situations. But who else was there? Gintoki will destroy his reputation slowly. Katsura was a good companion and comrade, but barely a friend. They were so distant.

"Maybe..." he muttered, not sure about his answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you seriously don't know how to answer to a question?" she rolled her eyes. He rolled his own.

"I can answer ten times as many questions as you." he retorted.

"Yeah right. You have no idea what etiquette is, I bet. A person like you can't even hold a proper conversation." she sniffed.

"And have you ever talked to a person like me?"

It went on for a while like this, but inside, there was a small part of his heart that was more content then it had ever been before.


End file.
